Gravy (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Game: "Dark Demon Realm Foundation Saga] Fanga: "Universe 1 Saga" |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth = 75 Million Before Age |Date of death = 90 Million Before Age (Revived in 26 June Age 854) Age 950 (Gravoom's death) |Address= |Occupation=Wizard Demon God |Allegiance=Dark Empire |FamConnect= Mechikabura (boss) Demigra (boss/comrade) Putine (comrade) Shroom (comrade/fusee) }} Gravy is a Wizard of the Dark Empire, and later Demon God. Biography At some point; Gravy, and his comrades travel to 90 Million Before Age where they wreak havoc. However they were discovered by Supreme Guardian of Time, and was destroyed. Techniques *Flight *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts **Thunder Black Magic ***Lightning Sentence ***Thunder Flash Fist - In his Dark Fusion form; Gravy surrounds his fist in an electric and punches his target as his opponent is surrounded by a cumulonimbus cloud; shocking their body as they plummet to the ground. ***Lightning Radiance Ball - Gravy in his Giant Demon God form is able to produce a large energy sphere that radiates lightning from it. ***Lightning Radiance Stream - A razor-sharp magic energy stream that can cut through anything. ***Lightning Slam - A large energy sphere of lightning and most powerful attack in his Giant Demon God Dark Form. ***Lightning's Destructive Announcement - Demon God Gravy's strongest attack. ***Lightning Grande Ball - A giant energy sphere used in his Advanced Dark Fusion form. *Continuous Ki Blast *Healing *Absorption Inducement - Like Towa; Gravy can force an individual to absorb another and take on a brand new form. *Dragonthrow Equipment *Hammer Forms Demon God Gravy was given Dark Potara earrings in order to infuse his body with Godly ki, and become a Demon God. He wears a set of purple Dark Potara earrings. He gains a dark brown cape and white outfit, and wields a hammer. Dark Fusion Gravy's cape detaches from his white outfit as his white armour-like outfit expands to cover his torso completely, and his arms as he gains a yellow orb in the centre, and his lower half becomes encased in white metal plating. His physical attacks enhanced more than the rest of his power. His casing is able to injure any fighter without the strength to crack it or injure him. Dark Fusion V While his metal plates are cracked; Gravy is able to power to his Dark Fusion V form and completely shatter his white outfit while his leg plates remain intact. His sclera become jet-black while a yellow orb remains in the centre of his chest. Giant Demon God Gravy uses every ounce of his power to transform into his Giant form. In this state; his yellow orb remains in the middle of his chest while his body except for his face and stomach become white while his face and stomach become brown. Giant Demon God Dark Fusion Gravy obtains this form by assimilating Future Piccolo's Thunder Shock Surprise and Special Beam Cannon. He gains two horns on his head while his muscle mass decreases, and gains bat-like wings on his back. Also; he gains a third eye on his head and a fourth eye in the middle of his chest with a red mass around it. Angered State Similar to Beerus and Frieza in the video games; he acquires this after being angered by Future Kami and Future Piccolo defeating. In this state; he gains a reddish aura with dark purple specks and his sclera go from jet-black to red. His power increases and is capable of defeating Future Kami in his Red-Eyed Namekian Master state and Future Piccolo in his Red-Eyed Great Namekian State. Demon God Advanced Gravy gains the Demon God Advanced form after being imprisoned in the Time Labyrinth. In this form - he gains a black chest piece with a yellow marking on his chest along with his belt becoming black and gold, and seemingly more fashionable in appearance. He wears dark brown pants with a black waist cape with a black glove with a gold ring similar to his black and gold boots. His hammer becomes red in colour and with the red markings around his eye becoming bigger in appearance. Advanced Dark Fusion A much stronger version of Dark Fusion even more powerful the Giant Demon God Dark Fusion is a result of him merging with his red Hammer from his Demon God Advanced form. In this form; Gravy gains a similar nose to Shroom's while his clothes are ripped apart as he gains a metallic red jacket with metallic red gauntlets and metallic red pants complete with metallic red boots. Fusions Gravoom Gravoom is the Potara Fusion of Dark Fusion V Gravy and Demon God Shroom. Kills *Humans - Killed during the Invasion of Earth *Last inhabitant of Potaufeu - Vaporised with a ki blast *Mogans under Llyrg - Killed with his hammer *Jiya's race members loyal to Llyrg - Killed during their battle *Vamp's Race members loyal to Llyrg - Killed during their battle Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters